Masquerade
by AngelicaJG
Summary: A story about Lindsay Pearce's experience at McKinley High School with all the drama of Glee club, being popular, and -of course- love.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Thank you for taking your time to read this story, it means a lot to me. (:

This story is a Glee/The Glee Project crossover, but it turned out quite fictional since everyone is really out of character. There'll be OCs in later chapters.  
I wrote 'Masquerade' about a year ago after watching The Glee Project. It's mainly inspired by Lindsay Pearce who was my favorite contender of The Glee Project Season 1 and the story will be all focused on her experience of high school.  
Also, this is my first ever published story, so I'm pretty excited for your comments and reviews! (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or The Glee Project. (obviously)


	2. Just A Small Town Girl

**Chapter 1: Just A Small Town Girl**

* * *

High school was a riot; a mess where everyone got tossed into a category. Lindsay Pearce knew that when she woke up in the early morning with the first rays of sun tickling her face. But still, she had to admit that she was excited. Not only because she could see her best friends Marissa, Emily, and Samuel again and had the chance to get to know a whole lot of new people, but because she could finally fulfill her aim. The aim of getting on top of the food chain, no matter what it'd take, she was willing to do it. Those four years were _her_ time to shine.

After stepping out of the shower, she quickly got dressed and blow-dried her auburn hair. She looked into the mirror as two piercing blue eyes looked right back at her. They were pure, innocent and genuinely happy, just like eyes of a 14-year-old girl who had a caring family and friends, never experienced anything too bad in her life, and eyes of a girl who had never fallen in love.

It was quite a warm day in Lima, summer wasn't over yet but the leaves were starting to change their colors, getting ready for autumn. She decided to wear a grey top with a light brown cardigan, a short red skirt and some brown ankle boots, finishing off the look with red lip-gloss. While putting on her mascara she checked her outfit. _Everything needs to be perfect, first impressions count._ That's what her dad always told her when she was little. She took one last look in the mirror, then grabbed her bag, and walked downstairs in the kitchen where her three older brothers already ate breakfast.

"Morning Linds, ready for high school?" her brother asked her as he rumpled up her hair.

"Connor!" she groaned and desperately tried to fix her hairstyle again.

"Love you too, sis." he kissed her on the cheek before grabbing his bag and joining his two brothers in the car.

* * *

Lindsay entered the already crowded hallway of McKinley High School. Even though most students were busy talking to their friends about their summer, she noticed some glances and stares at her and couldn't help but smirk. "So far, so good." she thought and continued walking, trying to find her locker. Just as she saw what she was searching for, two small arms wrapped around her from behind and she couldn't help but jump even though she knew there's only one person in the world that'd do this. She quickly turned around to tightly hug her best friend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh my God, Mars! I'm so happy to see you again; I've missed you so much!"

"Aw Linds, I missed you too! It's so good to see you. How was your summer?"

"Amazing! We had such a wonderful time in LA, it was so much fun. I'll tell you everything later in-" she took a look at her schedule "-we have Spanish together right?"

"Yeah, but we have our welcome speech and introduction in the gym first. So you're gonna tell me everything then. And I mean _everything_."

Marissa giggled when Lindsay rolled her eyes. She knew Marissa wanted her to find the 'great love of her life' over summer because it'd be so cliché and cute, but there wasn't anything ever nearly romantic in her life let alone holidays. For her it was just another family trip with her brothers, camping close to the beach and enjoying the sun and nature every day.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late on our first day of school, right?" Lindsay snapped out of her daydream, and took Marissa's hand to follow her to the gym.

Marissa and Lindsay entered the already crowded gym where all the freshmen were sitting impatiently, waiting for Principal Figgins to start the introduction. The two girls quickly sat down next to their best friend Emily in the back row not really interested in what Figgins was going to tell them. "Quiet children, quiet please." As he started to talk in his very own Indian accent they began their conversation about holiday experiences, relationships and how the next four years were going to be the best of their life.

* * *

After the introduction the three girls met at Lindsay's locker to plan the rest of their day.

"Linds, what class do you have now?"

"History, what about you Em?"

"I've Geography with Mars. Sorry, but you've to survive first period without us. Have fun chica."

Emily and Marissa hugged their friend and walked down the hallway to their classroom. Lindsay sighed and turned around searching for her other best friend, Samuel. When she couldn't find him she started her way to her own classroom not really excited to attend this class alone. As she wanted to open the door two big arms welcomed her in a tight hug.

"Look who's here. Little football player's sister. How was your summer Linds?"

"I missed you too, Puck." she answered trying to get out of his grasp. She knew Puck for a while now; he used to come over at their house since he and Heath were good friends even though they're at different schools and play for different football teams. Being the sister of the star quarterback of Carmel High definitely helped her reputation and gave her the chance to get to know the jocks easier. They always got along quite well although there's something Lindsay never liked about Puck. Wherever he went he caused trouble in which Heath got involved too, and he…

"You want one?"…right, he smokes. Lindsay never liked the smell of it on her brothers' clothes but having three older brothers she couldn't deny that she's never tried too.

_First day of school and I actually have nothing to lose. It's just one cigarette, nobody's gonna notice it. _So she accepted Puck's offer and lit the cigarette.

"That's my girl." he said patting her on the shoulder and continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

"Oh my God, what is this smell?!" Cameron entered the classroom with Damian by his side coughing badly. Damian just pointed towards Lindsay who was sitting in the second row smoking her cigarette.

"Lindsay, you're gonna get expelled on your first day of school!" Cameron ran up to her trying to stop what she was doing.

"Calm down, chicken. It's fine." she blew the smoke into his face what caused him to cough again thus he turned around shaking his head and sat down on the seat in front of her.

Just as she wanted to take her last drag, the door opened again and Mrs. Hagberg stepped in. She wrinkled her nose before putting her bags on the teacher's desk. "Who smoked in our classroom?!" Lindsay quickly threw her cigarette down and stomped it out with her boot. Mrs. Hagberg put her glasses on and slowly went around the room looking at each student. When she walked pass Lindsay, the girl couldn't help but hold her breath.

_Crap, crap, crap. She's going to find out. Please don't, please don't expel me. _

Lindsay started to panic in her seat when Mrs. Hagberg bent down to grab the stomped out cigarette next to her seat.

"Eh," she cleared her throat, "what's your name young lady?"

"Lindsay Pearce" the girl answered nervously.

"Then would you like to accompany me to the principal's office, Miss Pearce?"

Lindsay slowly stood up, her head down, not daring to look at the judging stares of her classmates, and followed her teacher to the door.

"Wait! It wasn't her. I-I mean, she didn't smoke that cigarette." Cameron suddenly stood up from his seat and walked towards them trying to look confident.

"Who was it then?" Cameron gulped and bit his lip nervously.

"It was m-me. Cameron Mitchell" Lindsay frowned and looked at Cameron confusedly.

"Alright Cameron, follow me to the principal's office please." Mrs. Hagberg opened the door and gestured to Cameron to leave the room. Lindsay watched him walking out still not sure what just happened.

* * *

"Why did he do that for me?" Lindsay was still so confused about what happened.

"Maybe he has a crush on you."

"Em, you know very well that that's not true. He's gay."

"Or maybe he's just trying to be nice."

"But Mars, Cameron just risked being expelled from school. That's not 'just being nice'. He's seriously planning something bad together with his leprechaun and I bet he's using this to put me under pressure."

Marissa couldn't help but laugh at Lindsay's over-interpretation of the situation. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that Cameron isn't that evil guy you think he is? He can be really sweet and nice too."

"Mars! Why don't you believe me? Cameron Mitchell is not sweet!"

"Ok chicas, calm down. Whatever happened today, you were lucky that Cameron did that for you Linds, and don't ever think of doing something stupid like that again. He won't save your pretty little ass another time. And now, let's just go home. That was way too much drama for the first day of school, I'm tired."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the first chapter, and I'll try to update soon! (:


End file.
